Forks, HOme of the Supernatural
by BlackFire-Forx
Summary: Just when you thought Forks was crazy before, wait till a family of 2 vamps, 3 werewolves and 1 full blown wizard come into the mix.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name's Alex Russo. My mum and dad have died recently in a car crash leaving my 22 year old geek of a brother Justin in charge of mine, Stevie's, Harper's and Max's well-being. Now here's the thing we're meant to be wizards, but after seeing what happened between our dad, uncle and aunty inheriting the family powers we decided between me, Justin and Max. Justin chose to propose to Juliet his long time Vampire of a girlfriend who turned him into a Vampire on the night of their honeymoon and me and Stevie gave up our powers to turn us as well as Harper into werewolves because we thought of each other as sisters and closer. Which left Max with the family powers, turning him into the family wizard.

After the funeral, Justin and Juliet packed us up to move to Forks, Washington. Juliet claims she has relatives there so we thought why not. A town that is home to a family of veggie vamps sure why not throw in a family of 2 vampires 3 werewolves and 1 wizard to the craziness they call life.

We're on the way to Forks right now, me, Stevie, Harper and Max are flying on the magic carpet while Justin and Juliet are flying along side us. Justin says that being a vamp is the best thing that has happened to him and I have to say how me, Stevie and Harper chose to be werewolves was the best idea we ever made.

Harper's fur is a really nice rusty red on her head, back and tail with a white muzzle and under belly, her fur was longer than mine and Stevie's. Harper's fur made her look like and over grown lassie dog although she was always well groomed. Stevie has brown fur and a white under belly with flecks of blond here and there, her fur was the shortest compared to me and Harper and made her look like a German sheppard. While I have a white muzzle and under belly and had a stormy gray back, my fur made me look like a flipping Akita dog.

Anyway, here we are home sweet Forx, great I just realized that I'm going to live in a town named after a cooking utensil.

_So what you think? Any qustions? HELP!_

_I need help to figure out who the girls should be with. I want to keep Bella with Edward and in this story there is no Reneesme. Max will have his monster girlfriend. That leaves Paul, Embry, Collin, Brady and Jacob. So please HELP!S_


	2. Meeting the Inlaws

Well here we are, Justin and Juliet are talking it up with who me and the girls now fondly call 'The Posh Totties'. I think Juliet said their names were Carlisle, Esme and blah blah blah. I completely zoned out as i was to focused on trying to block out their disgusting smell. I looked over to my girls who also had their eyes shut and scrunched up noses hidden behind their hands, i could tell they were having a hard time blocking the smell as well. Me, Stevie and Harper had grown used to Juliet and now Justin's smell of strong fruity perfumes and an under hint of rotting corpses but them, they just smelled like some sort of putridly sweet fruit that you didn't even want to know why it even existed.

Trying to focus, i looked around and tried to find something to distract us. Looking around i saw Max trying and failing to beat the vampire monkey at video games. It was so funny because each time he lost a game, his magic would get the best of him and make his head do a full 360, much like the cranium revolvum spell our uncle Kelbo taught us before we went all roar and monster like. Haha it still makes laugh when i remember how Stevie and Harper reacted when we told them that Uncle Kelbo is really Shakira the famous latina singer. Their eyes wide and mouths opening and closing like a fish. It was so funny.

I lost my focus when i heard Stevie and Harper starting to growl quietly. I knew the smell finally got to them and from the looks we were getting in the room, the posh totties heard us. It's not like it's our fault they reek of overly ripened fruit. Holding my breathe i walked over to Juliet with the girls walking close behind me as they tried to hold in the growls and ignore the snarls we were getting from the sparkle asses. Tapping her shoulder i told her,

"Sorry Juliet but i think it's best for me and the girls to shift and leave. It looks like our hotness is just not appreciated here." I said as i tried to hold my breath and keep a calm air.

"Sure that's okay, Carlisle was just saying something about there being some other werewolves down in La Push. Head to the boundary and one of the pack down there is bound to be on patrol" She said as she noticed the sudden tense atmosphere.

Although the snide comments from the blonde priss bitch weren't helping me with the girls anger management. Pushing Harper and Stevie over the railing that Justin was sitting on while

trying to explain how he made Franken Girl, Justin looked downed at the girls as they shifted before they landed on all 4 paws and just shrugged and continued his conversation with Carlisle i think his name was who currently had a dumbfounded look on his face.

Smiling in apology to the mother of the coven as it seemed she was quite disappointed in the actions her so called family, I jumped and shifted in mid air and as soon as my paws touched ground we were off. Me and the girls singing 'Oh a hunting we will go' in our minds as we raced off to the La Push boundary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Finally i finished the second chapter. Please stay with me as i have one more chapter to coming in the next week. I've decided that i will bring Zeke into the story and he was Harper's original boyfriend from the tv series but i'll keep him as a human and he still knows about the wizard thing and the whole monster shift to. Alex will be with Paul and Stevie will be with Seth as she needs someone nicer to tone down her rebel like attitude and help her heal from her brother's betrayal. Please review and thanks to all those who reviewed last week.


	3. Explanations

"WHAT THE HELL!" Rosalie screamed to Juliet who gave the fuming vampire a uneasy smile from behind her husband.

"I'm sorry, I thought that you guys could've coped with their smell. My age must be getting to me hehe" Juliet replied finally coming out from behind Justin with her hands up.

"This coming from the vampire who dated Ceaser." Justin whispered below his breath.

"Hey watch it buster, before i tell Carlisle how you nearly got us caught by the monster hunters" Juliet whispered into Justin's ear. Making sure that no one else heard.

"Hey, enough with the whisper whisper and more with the talky talky. What's up with bringing werewolves into the house and not telling us?" Rosalie demanded as Emmett stopped his game with Max and went to comfort his wife as her shouting was starting to get everyone on edge. Max still looking oblivious as to what is going on.

Giving a sigh, Carlisle raised his hand to gain the attention of the room.

"Alright everyone i think it would be best if we all slowed down and let Justin and Juliet explain what's going on." Just as Carlisle had finished his sentence, Max stood up gathering the attention of the room and slowly turned to face everyone in the room.

"Hey, ...where's the toilet?" Everyone just sweat dropped accept for Justin and Juliet who just laughed knowing that he did that on purpose to displace the tenseness and knew that he didn't want to be part of this conversation anymore. Ever since the car crash, Max lost most of his peculiar personality and obliviousness to the world.

Esme smiled lightly and showed him to the stairs and off the left. Everyone sat down and looked to Justin and Juliet having enough with the distractions. Again a sigh was released but this time it was from Justin who stood front and centre with Juliet rubbing his shoulders as he rubbed the bridge of his nose as that arm was resting on his left arm that was crossed over his chest.

"As you know i'm new to the vampire world, but me and my family however aren't new to the supernatural world. Me and my sister Alex along with Max are from a long line of a wizarding family. Now over the years we may have had some sibling rivalry but we always made it up to each other over time, unlike our dad, Uncle Kelbo and our Aunt Miranda-"

"Why?" Alice cut him off.

"Well only one child may be the family wizard, which usually isn't a problem as most wizarding families only have one child to prevent this. How ever if there is more than one child in a wizarding family, then their is a a competition held after the youngest child turns 18 which is held to determin who is not only the most knowledgeable about magic, the most skilled with how to use a spell but also with how powerful and fast they can use their magic. The thing with our dad was that he won the wizarding competition and Aunt Miranda and Uncle Kelbo knew that he was the best choice so they were okay with it. Then mum came along when dad turned 23 at a holiday resort when he was at a magic convention and a couple years later he asked her to marry him and of course she said yes. Only the thing is that wizards can't marry non magical folk so dad had willingly gave away his powers to Kelbo-"

"Aww how romantic." Esme commented.

"-our Aunt Miranda didn't agree with dad's decision because let's just say that uncle wasn't exactly the wisest...or the safest when it came to using magic."

"So basically he's another Max." Juliet interrupted earning herself a glare from her husband.

"What it's true. Come on you gotta admit it's pretty obvious who you act like as well. Even your mother saw the connection between you, Alex, Max, your father, uncle and aunt. Your all like mini me's of the previous generation." Juliet said to defend herself.

Huffing Justin continued on with his speech.

"Anyway... so the went to minister of magic, Professor Crumbs and entered into another competition, but this time it was just Uncle Kelbo and Aunt Miranda and some how uncle won this time. A bit of luck in his favor. Aunt Miranda was convinced that uncle had somehow cheated and demanded that they redo the challenge but no one listened. She was so angry that she said she would never forgive them and vanished, never to be seen for another 20 odd years. We never even knew we had an aunt till some issues with the council came up, 6 years ago, that would cause our entire family line to lose our magic even for the future generations. When the last competition happened and aunt Miranda lost she disappeared before the power transfer and if she didn't give up her powers we would lose them forever. Mum loved dad but she regreted how she split up the family." Justin hung his head as flash backs of family moments came back to him.

"2 years after the car crash we, that is Alex, Max and i realized how important it was for us to stay together , so with Max being 18 we entered the competition a month after and lost to make the family wizard so that Juliet could change me and turn me into a vampire. We married a week after. Alex, Harper and Stevie were closer than friends, they acted more like family,...sisters even. It was freaky because they were at the point where they finished each other's sentences, it was like they shared the same mind. So they wanted wanted to be the same, hence shape shifters where they could be in tuned with each."

"Well at least you stick together, family is very important." Rosaslie commented and Justin knew that he finally got himself in the ice queen's good books.

"I know," Justin said smiling at the Cullen coven who smiled back at him. "well anyway, that's how we came to be this way today."

"Mum and Dad always tried to prepare us for our lives as adults." Said an unknown voice from the stairs shocking the Cullen's, even Justin and Juliet who had to double take just to see if it really was who they thought it was.

Cliff Hanger...

Please message me to let me know what you think.


	4. Brotherly Banter

"Just thinking back to how they used to embarrass us, we always found a way to get back at them." Everyone was startled to see Max standing at the bottom of the stairs with a pointy tin foil hat on his head.

"Max those aliens from Mars are not coming back for a second shot at your brains for your racist mask and jokes so take it off!" Justin shouted.

"Where did you get the tin foil any way? We don't have any." Jasper asked as he thought back to their last shopping trip.

"He always carries a roll on him after the first attack. He's so convinced that they will try to abduct him again." Juliet said as she knew that genuinely scared Max.

"Wait wait wait wait ...Hold up. Mars as in the Mars in space Mars? How did you even get to Mars in the first place?" Edward interrupted with a very confused expression.

"Yes Mars and hello wizard!" Max said as he pointed to himself with an obvious dur expression on his face. Max gave Justin a crooked smile and just tilted his hat to the left and continued talking.

"One time we had to figure out our plan B in life incase one of us became the family wizard. Dad wanted us to work at the sub station but we all wanted to be in a rock band."

"Hey you wanted to be a magician remember!" Justin shouted as he pointed out that fact.

"Yeah yeah at least you guys had a good plan B." Max counted thinking he had a point.

"No we didn't, remember you being 'The Great Maxini' created a fake crowd then made it disappear as the careers councilor left!" Justin shot back.

"Huh? Oh yeah that. No that was a real crowd, i just sent them some where else." Max said nonchalantly as he brushed it off as if it where just another everyday thing.

"WHAT!" Justin shouted once again but this time Juliet was trying to hide her laughter as she tried to calm her husband. Even the Cullen's couldn't help but chuckle at the siblings antics.

"Any hoo Alex found out that dad's plan B was to be an italian bull rider. Hehe he wanted to call himself the Italian Buckaroo." Max said ignoring the ignoring his brother's outraged form.

"So why didn't he follow his plan B?" Emmett asked with a slight smile.

"Well thing is gramps was a rodeo clown and thought that bull riders were to arrogant and made him change his dream." Justin said.

"Anyway the main point was that as bad as they were at giving us a hard time we always knew they would come through for us in the end." Max said as he sat down on the couch with a huff and went right back to playing his game with Emmett.

Justin with a disbelieving look on his face, just closed his mouth and nodded his head in agreement.

"So how do those other 2 girls come into your fam bam? I think you said their names were Harp and Steve or something?" Emmett asked as he continued whooping Max's butt at Tekken.

"Yeah Harper and Stevie." Justin said with a smile.

"Harper and Alex have known each other since they were in kindy and due to a long needed sequence of events on Harper's sixteenth birthday Alex revealed to her that we were a family of wizards."

"Who else knows that you were wizards that were normal?" Carlisle asked with an inquisitive look.

"Umm, just Harper and my best friend Zeke Beakerman who should be arriving here sometime next week. He and Harper are long time boyfriend and girlfriend and don't tell the my sister and the girls that i know this but Zeke said that if Harper likes it here than he's thinking of asking her the big question and moving here to start a big family with her." Justin said as he and Juliet smiled remember how sweaty and nervous Zeke was asking them what they thought he should do.

"Aww that's so sweet of him." Alice said with a fond smile.

"In Alex's second to last year of school we met Stevie the new bad girl of the school. we later found out that she was a wizard when Harper had caught her using magic. So remember how i told you that when a magical family has more than one child, only one can be the family wizard?"

Everyone nodded as the looked to Justin clearly wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"Well she had a brother called Wayne and he won the competition but she didn't want to give up her powers. So she ran away before the power transfer leaving him stranded there till she came back. She had been planning a world wide power surge with other wizards who felt the same a year later. I don't know what happened between the girls and her brother, but she went through with the the power transfer giving him his full powers, Alex had Wayne turn her into a shapeshifter and she said she never wanted to see him again. You should have seen the look on the poor guys face." Justin truly felt sorry for Wayne, but it was Stevie's choice so he would leave it up to her. Looking to the Cullens he saw that they understood. He smiled knowing that his little sisters were about to meet their happy endings.


	5. Sisterly Chat

"Oh were running through the trees yes we are, oh were running the trees yes we are!" Harper sang in her head through the connection.

"Harper!" Alex shouted,"I know your excited to meet more shifters, but don't be to surprised if they don't like us on their turf." Alex said to her as she herself was trying to prepare herself because she had never met a male shapeshifter. Heck she didn't even know any other shape shifters apart from her sisters.

"What ever, as long as we can come to an agreement where they let us use their beach and they leave us alone." Stevie said putting in her own 50cents.

Alex and Harper just stopped, looked at each other with wide eyes and then suddenly rolled on their bags chuckling husky laughs. Stevie stopped , turned around and stood there head cocked to the side with here right ear hanging lazily and left ear pricked like a satellite. Just watching the forms of the akita and collie like wolves, her sister in all but blood rolling around on their backs with paws in the air laughing at something she said.

"What?" The husky like wolf asked.

... no reply.

"Ummmm guys?"

...still no reply

"Ok seriously guys, what are you two bitches laughing at?"

The collie and akita looking wolves stopped and lay on their side wide eyed, looking to her then slowly looking back to each other before giving a quiet chuckle before slowly getting up.

Standing on all fours they looked to their sister.

"Sorry Stevie, but we'd tell you if we could." Harper said with a small smile as best as a wolf could master as she went to sit on the right side of the husky looking wolf.

"Just trust us, because i think in a little while, you'll find your life is going to be more...complete from now on." Alex whispered as she came up and sat on left side of her sisters.

What awaits Stevie? What do Harper and Alex know that she doesn't?


End file.
